


Routinely

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Conflict, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: Hyungwon didn’t mean to leave. At least, that’s what Minhyuk tells himself; it's been more or less of a routine, anyways.





	Routinely

**Author's Note:**

> Slight conflict in relations happens. It's just a matter on how you deal with it. Short-term or long term. Also, I don't know how to write anything too more than 1k these days, so here's something. Well off!Hyunghyuk fam

It was a petty argument. Something small that happened between them and should have been easily clarified, but perhaps it’s been too long. Poor communication skills, time, space and among other things had built up, and like a disaster bound to happen, it erupted. There were no last words. Hyungwon had stormed out the door, taking his jacket with him, and one would think that Hyungwon would surely, come back at least by the end the night, but that didn’t happen. It had been too long since their last argument, much less a conversation longer than a couple minutes. The two, that always got along so well, were falling apart in their relationship and if it was love that brought them together, what just happened was clearly not love. There were too many questions, no secrets, and faults on both sides that it didn’t matter who was wrong. 

Minhyuk must have known that he fucked up. The fragile sensitivity that Hyungwon always had deep within him, as if Minhyuk just didn’t pierce the other with his sharp, scrutinising words that were sharper than any actual knife, it hurt. He saw the the face that the other gave him. One, that was barely seen, and if anything, the most expressive and broken expression Hyungwon could ever have on his face.

“Get out!”

It was silent. The tension still in the air, before Hyungwon just laughed and walked out the door. He'll let the other have his way, telling him to get out.

So he, Minhyuk waited. Eight, became, nine, then ten and even by two in the morning, Hyungwon still haven’t gone home. He had messaged his close friends, asking of Hyungwon if the other had decided to sleepover at their houses, but he wasn’t there. The park outside their apartment had been empty, and it wasn’t like that Hyungwon could have gone anywhere too far. The texts he had sent the other, with no responses, it made Minhyuk feel terrible. 

He doesn’t fall asleep that night, finger clutching his phone, laying on the sofa, waiting for the other to come home.

 

 

But a single day turns into a week, and Minhyuk had even called his mother back home to see if Hyungwon had perhaps decided to take the train home back in Gwangju, but even his mother had told him no. There was no where else that Hyungwon could have gone. Minhyuk had gone on with work as usual. It wasn’t like he could miss out on work simply because he was having relationship problems. If the others had noticed his negative mood, they chose not to comment on it. Minhyuk may be the branch manager, but Hyungwon’s the CEO, and there’s news that the other’s still overseeing and checking over the large project for the firm, and it drives Minhyuk even madder that there’s zero conversations he’s having directly with the other. 

If there was anything instructed for him, it was passed down the chain of command, that little hierarchy that Minhyuk never seemed to use because Hyungwon was and should still be his best friend, and lover, and the fact that he can’t even speak directly with Hyungwon is something that makes little sense to him. It’s Friday afternoon when he’s just in his office, where he finally receives a text from the other.  
The text, contains no words but just a sent message of a photo.

It’s easily recognisable, the Tokyo tower in it’s view and the neat buildings all around it. Hyungwon had fled to Tokyo, and he’s still there, and it’s most likely that the other’s okay. They had a small apartment suite there, and although Minhyuk feels kind of bitter that he isn’t there, it’s better knowing that Hyungwon is still thoughtful enough to contact him. Minhyuk doesn’t ask, because he knows that the other would come home soon. The Japanese city providing calming relief to the both of them whenever either of them were stressed, it would be nice to have a small break.

 

It’s Tuesday evening when Minhyuk heads home after work, and he doesn’t expect anything. He had gone out to the convenience store to buy a small bento as he didn’t feel like cooking. That, and a box of beer and pop because those beverages helped him loosen up. He had changed out of his work attire and had been digging into his meal when he hears the door slowly unlock and Hyungwon’s there.

 

It’s a couple seconds, and then it appears. The small brief smile that Hyungwon gives him, and Minhyuk would rush out of his bar stool to hug and welcome the other for coming back, had it not been for the other approaching him first.

Hyungwon hands him a box, and Minhyuk almost chokes on the rice that he has in his mouth.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

“Later, I’m scared.”

Hyungwon laughs. There’s nothing suspicious at all of giving the other a box, and it had just been a small gift. Something practical to use, and something that he thought that the other would like. He goes around to remove his coat and scarf hanging it up on their coat hanger before he wheels his luggage to the middle of the room and hauling out the items he had bought. Japanese snacks, souvenirs, clothing and among other things, all kind of things that reminded him of Minhyuk.

 

It’s a bit later at night, when they both decide to head out together. Minhyuk still hasn’t seen what’s inside the box, but that’s not what matters most when they settle for a Korean barbecue restaurant for samgyeopsal (pork belly) and there’s some soju on the side when they discuss matters at hand again.

 

“So, did you miss me?” Hyungwon’s the first to bring it up first. He knew that the other suffered major mood swings whenever they argued, and perhaps, he had hoped that perhaps, they could just let go of some past things, and just relieve whatever conflict it was of the past.

“Did you?”

Minhyuk drinks the shot that Hyungwon pours him, and Hyungwon knows that Minhyuk’s never the one to admit these issues first when discussing things like these : insecurity, faults, and pride. 

“Hmm, yea, I definitely didn’t buy those snacks for you.” He had bought home half a luggage full of those snacks that they both loved to munch on, and depending not the answer the other replied, Hyungwon definitely didn’t need to share.

 

“Yea, I missed you a whole lot. Called everyone I knew that could have been in contact with you, and even called home to see if you went back, but no. You had me worried you know. i said a lot of mean things that I regret saying, but I hope you know that I never mean them to that extent, and I’m just glad that you’re back home with me.”

 

Hyungwon gives him that smile again, and although the two don’t bring up the topic of their argument anymore, Minhyuk decides that even if they get fed up with each other, it’s still the best feeling to know that you still have your best friend by your side, and the love of your life every night when they go to bed and in the morning when he wakes up to Hyungwon’s side.

 

 

It’s in bed, after they have both showered when Minhyuk does open the box. He didn’t have any expectations, not when Hyungwon always surprised him with mini things that were labeled “gifts,” when these gifts could range in such a large scale of what a true gift actually was. The practicality of Hyungwon was sometimes unbelievable. 

Inside the box, are a pair of silver cufflinks forged in a nautical rope design, made of white gold, and as much as Minhyuk jokes of receiving expensive gifts, these are really nice and they complement the silver band he has on his finger. It had been an anniversary gift and it’s been a couple of years, since they’ve gotten together.

 

“What are these for?”  
“Wear them to work.”

Minhyuk looks back at Hyungwon’s eyes and they still glimmer and peer at him warmly, like the way they used to.

“You’re too good for me.”  
“And you’re good enough for me.”

Perhaps Minhyuk can’t be the one supporting the both of them, but he gives enough of love in his own way in his methods of trying to comfort the other, giving hugs, and just being himself with that bright smile of his that always manages to lift up Hyungwon’s mood. They say that it’s the littlest things that matter, when nothing too vivid of a scale matters anymore, not when you’ve been together for so long. They’ve still got the romance, in the most subtle and domestic ways.

“Thank you.” Minhyuk plants a small peck against the other’s lips, and it’s just so predictable, that he’ll feel Hyungwon smiling against him.

 

“Promise me that you won’t leave without me next time?”  
“We’ll go together next time.”

And Minhyuk knows that he can believe the other, that they’ll still be okay, having gone through conflicts together, because they’re still here.

**Author's Note:**

> For better days


End file.
